


A Nice Day at the Beach

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Other, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "Is this some kind of sex thing?" Sidney had asked, mostly joking.





	A Nice Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just tentacle porn with the tiniest smidgen of a plot and some feelings.
> 
> Many thanks to sevenfists and snickfic for the beta work on this. And to little-bit-die for the encouragement.

It was a bright, clear day, already warm by the time they got to the private cove Sidney had taken them to at Geno's behest. It was one of his favorite places in Nova Scotia, far enough off the beaten path that few people used it.

Geno was quiet beside Sidney, contemplative, as he stared out at the water from the car. He'd been cagey the past couple days, fidgety and mulish by turns, the way he got when he was gearing up for something he was nervous about.

Sidney didn't know what Geno had to be nervous about. After all, he'd done this before -- once a year for longer than Sid had known him, apparently. Sidney was the one coming into it blind. Geno hadn't told him much -- just that he had a yearly appointment with some sort of sea monster that he couldn't possibly miss, even if he had to interrupt his vacation with his fuckbuddy-turned-boyfriend to make it.

"Is this some kind of sex thing?" Sidney had asked, mostly joking.

The answer turned out to be yes, because Geno had blushed the same way he did the first time Sid offered to blow him.

Sidney would like to say that they had an adult discussion about it then and there, but that would be a lie. They had a fight, and Sidney walked out of Geno's house, afraid that if he didn't, he would say something really stupid like "we're over" or "I love you."

The next morning, Geno showed up on Sidney's door step with a bag of his favorite cookies and a cup of fancy coffee for each of them.

They had their adult discussion then, and though Sidney still wasn't one hundred percent sure about this, he'd come around enough to get them here.

Sidney put the car in park under the shade of a tree and turned to Geno. "Is this good?"

Geno nodded absent-mindedly. "Is fine." He unbuckled his seatbelt and made to get out of the car. "You stay here, if you want. I'm come back when we done."

"Geno, wait!" Sidney stopped him before he could open the door.

"What?"

"I'll come with you," Sidney said. He didn't want to be too far away, just in case something went wrong.

"Okay," Geno said. "But you don't interfere. You have to promise, Sid."

"I already promised," Sid answered, indignant. They had shaken on it, even. It was part of the compromise they'd struck after the fight: Geno would come to Nova Scotia, on the condition that Sidney would take him to the beach and not interfere in whatever happened there.

Geno pursed his lips but nodded once and got out of the car. "Come on," he said, and Sidney scrambled to follow.

When Geno reached the edge of the sandy beach, he stopped and shucked his clothes, dropping them in a pile on top of his shoes. "You want get in water, okay, but be careful, go slow. Don't want to scare. It comes close, you just relax. Don't fight. It's like explore, like meet for first time, you know?"

Sidney nodded like he understood, even though he very much did not. Though Geno had admitted this was a sex thing, he had never gone into specifics. Sid could guess at it, based on what he knew Geno liked in bed, but Sidney was a far cry from a sea monster and he didn't really want to contemplate what a thing with tentacles could give Geno that he couldn't.

"Okay," Geno said with a final nod. "I'm go in. You stay here."

"Okay," Sidney agreed.

On impulse, he leaned in and held out his fist. Geno barked a quick laugh and followed suit, bumping their fists in that familiar way. Sidney patted Geno's bare ass as he turned and headed for the water. Geno probably should have sunscreened up before going in, his back and shoulders and thighs still winter-pale in the bright light. It was too late now; he was already waist-deep in the cold water of the Atlantic.

Sidney watched from the shore as Geno waded deeper, far enough out that he probably had trouble reaching bottom even in the trough of the waves. He didn't seem to be doing much other than enjoying himself, treading water and tipping his head back. Maybe this really was just a long-con prank that Geno had cooked up with Flower before the end of the season; a way for them to distract Sidney from the impending expansion draft, and something that could be chirping fodder for them for _months_ if they played it right.

Sidney was about to give in and jump in the ocean himself, to let Geno have his fun at Sidney's expense, when the movement of the water changed. Sidney might not have noticed it if he hadn't been coming to this beach since he was a child, but there was a strange ripple that didn't follow the ebb and flow of the tide. And it was headed straight for Geno.

He stared in horror as the rip-tide -- for surely that was what it was -- hit Geno. There was a splash as Geno flailed, and Sidney stood frozen on the beach, too far away to do anything but watch.

Moments later, Geno came splashing up out of the water, whooping, and Sidney could breathe again. Geno turned back to the shore to wave at Sidney, grin visible even in the glare from the sun.

Sidney didn't know quite what he was looking for, but then he saw the tentacles. They rose out of the water like fingers or maybe antennae, reaching for Geno. He watched with bated breath from the shore as Geno stretched a hand out, letting one of the tentacles wrap itself around his long fingers. The smile on his face was the same one he used when faced with apex predators, a sweet goal, or anything with penguins on it: utterly delighted at the circumstances he'd found himself in.

Sidney wasn't jealous of that smile, but he still had to quash a sense of being not quite enough. The tentacle coiled itself higher up Geno's arm and tugged, pulling him further into the water. Sidney took an instinctive step forward before remembering Geno's instruction to be careful. He forced himself to step back again.

The second tentacle had wrapped itself around Geno's shoulder, the tip of it caressing his hairline at the nape of his neck. Sidney knew that spot to be especially sensitive, and he itched to touch it himself, to push this sea creature out of the way and tug on Geno's hair just the way he liked. So maybe he was a little jealous.

Geno full-body shuddered suddenly. Sidney lurched forward again as Geno lost his footing. Or no -- he'd not lost his footing; there was a third tentacle wrapped around his waist, thicker than the ones around his arm and shoulder. And a fourth and fifth around his legs, which Sidney could see because it had bent his knees up toward his chest.

Sidney's breath caught in his throat as he realized the creature had carefully suspended Geno in the water, held open for -- there it was, a sixth tentacle, smaller than the rest, feeling its way over Geno's already-erect cock. Sidney couldn't stand it anymore. He waded into the water, clothes and all, splashing his way toward Geno and the creature.

The sea monster noticed him first. It released Geno abruptly, dropping him into the chest-deep water. Shocked by the dunking, Geno came up sputtering.

"Sid! You scare him," Geno accused, looking thunderous.

"Sorry," Sid said, not sure if he meant it.

Geno's scowl deepened. "I tell you stay in car, you follow me. I tell you wait on beach, you follow me, scare him. I tell you, like, big secret, special thing for me, and you do this. This why I don't want come to Cole Harbour. Should stay in home, go to Black Sea for this." He turned away from Sidney then, staring out at the horizon.

"Sorry," Sid said again, truly contrite this time. When Geno didn't respond, Sidney swam a little closer to him. "It's just -- it's a lot to take in. You didn't really tell me anything about it, before."

Geno gave him a baleful glance. "Oh yes, how I'm say when we just fucking? 'By the way, Sid, every summer I fuck squid for fun.' It's big deal, big secret, I don't tell people I just fuck for fun. It's only for people I--"

He cut himself off, turning away and swimming back toward the shore, putting distance between them.

Sidney knew he should give him some space, but he'd never been very good at letting a thing go. "That's not what I meant," he said, splashing behind Geno. "You didn't tell me what was going to happen, that it was going to -- what, does it lay eggs in your ass or something?"

Geno turned back to him, rolling his eyes so hard Sidney worried he might hurt himself. "Don't be stupid, Sid."

"It's a fucking _sea monster_ , Geno, how the hell am I supposed to know it doesn't lay eggs?"

Geno didn't respond, just dragged himself through the shallows, which meant he knew Sidney was right. 

"You could have said," Sidney told Geno when they reached the tidal line. "Before we got to the beach, I mean. You didn't really tell me anything, and then you expected me to not freak out, and -- I freaked out a little, I guess. I wish you'd said, so I knew what was going to happen."

"It's hard to explain," Geno said, letting himself be buffetted by the waves rolling in. "How I'm say you? First time, I go to beach with Mama and Papa and Denis -- we buy trip with my bonus for Superleague, you know -- and one day, I go to water and creature is there. It's not speak Russian or English or any language, but it likes to touch." He reached out and brushed his fingers over Sidney's shoulder. "Like explore. Feels nice, so I don't stop it. Happens just one day, so I think strange dream, maybe, or I just imagine, but next year, I go with Denis to Cyprus, and while we there, creature comes back. Okay, I think, maybe it thing in Mediterranean, and I don't think about again. Until _next_ summer, it's find me when I go to LA before come to Pittsburgh."

"It's the same one?" Sidney asked.

"I think so," Geno answered slowly. "Not sure. Maybe different, but they all know what I'm like."

Sidney didn't think the flush that spread down Geno's neck was just from the heat of the sun. He knew what Geno liked, after nearly ten years of sleeping together off and on. Or at least, he thought he knew what Geno liked. Tentacles hadn't been on the list, though, not before this.

"And it's good?"

That was definitely a blush now. "It's nice," Geno admitted. "Like routine, something fun for summer, you know?"

"Yeah," Sidney said, though he didn't really get it. "Sorry I messed it up."

"He's come back if we wait, I think," Geno said. "If you want to meet." He eyed Sidney, assessing.

"I can go back to the car, if you want me to," Sidney offered.

"Stay. Relax," Geno said, reaching for Sidney's wrist. "Take off clothes, be more comfortable. Stop thinking, just float little bit."

Sidney followed the orders, tossing his sodden shirt and shorts as far up the beach as he could, and lay back into the surf. They were too close to the tidal edge to really float, and they were going to have sand _everywhere_ , but he tried to relax and let himself drift. Geno still held his wrist, so Sidney rotated it and opened his palm. Geno took the invitation and linked their fingers.

They stayed like that for several minutes, the sun beating down on them. Sidney wondered how long Geno would make them wait, but just as he was about to ask, Geno squeezed his hand.

"Sid, he's come back!" Geno said, voice hushed but still tinged with delight.

Sidney looked the direction Geno pointed. There it was, the strange ripple in the water, followed by the creature rising out of the water. It didn't have legs, or arms or a torso that Sidney could see, but it did have a head and a mouth and eyes, which were currently above water but barely. It also had… limbs. Lots of them. Ropey tendrils of muscle that floated with intent, like those of an octopus, though they didn't appear to have suckers on the undersides. A couple of them reached toward Geno, and he reached back, hand open, and let it twine its tentacles around his fingers.

After a moment, it pulled away and turned toward Sidney.

"You say hello?" Geno asked, head tilted toward Sidney.

"Sure," Sidney said, not wanting to be rude.

Geno motioned him forward. "Just hold out hand. It's like when you first meet a new puppy, just need to sniff."

Sidney wasn't sure who was the new puppy in this situation, but he wasn't about to ask.

The tendrils stretched toward him, just two, and wrapped around his fingers. They weren't slimey like he'd expected. They were cool to the touch and damp, like someone's skin just after a swim. They were strong, though; Sidney could feel the strength in the muscles as they undulated over and between his fingers. Strong enough to grab a person and hold on for a long time. A shiver went up his spine at the thought.

Eventually the creature pulled away, the tendrils gently stroking over Sidney's palm before letting him go.

"I think he likes you," Geno told him. "You like him?"

"It's a he?" Sidney said, blinking.

Geno shrugged. "Might be. He doesn't say." He shifted gears. "It's time now, Sid. You want stay or go?"

"I'll stay," Sidney decided.

"We swim out a bit. Surf here too shallow." Geno tilted his head in the direction of the creature. Before he swam out again, he said, "You decide you don't like, just swim away careful, da?"

Sidney nodded slowly. He took a deep breath, centering himself the way he did before a big game, and followed behind Geno, half-swimming, half-treading water.

When they were out far enough that Sidney had trouble touching the bottom, the creature reached for Geno again. Geno relaxed into the touch, a small smile on his face as tentacles looped around his limbs and held him up again. Up close, Sidney could see the careful way they moved around Geno, brushing against his erogenous zones just to make him shiver. It was playing with him. No wonder Geno made time for this every summer.

Geno loved being teased. Sidney knew this from experience. He once spent an hour just lubing Geno up, light touches against his rim while Geno urged him to go slower. Geno wouldn't even let Sidney use his dick to tease him until he was a limp mess of limbs, and when he finally did, Sidney was so turned on he shot his load after two shallow thrusts. It had been both maddening and the best sex Sidney had ever been party to.

This was like that, only worse, because Sidney could only watch as the sea monster slipped a tentacle into the cleft of Geno's ass. It always struck him how quiet Geno was during sex, just heavy panting when he was close. It had been a point of contention when they first started sleeping together, Sidney urging him to talk or moan and Geno flatly refusing to do either. The tendency toward silence extended to this, apparently, his mouth open on a silent gasp as the sea monster rode him hard.

Another tendril coiled itself around Geno's cock, moving in time with the one in his ass. Sidney wanted to touch him, to brush his hand over the head of Geno's cock, but he knew it was probably a bad idea to disturb the moment. He reached for Geno anyway, and in doing so, attracted the creature's attention.

It twined an arm around his waist, lifting him out of the water a little. Sidney fought the urge to struggle against it, taking his cue from Geno, who looked utterly blissed out, eyes shut and mouth open, as the creature fucked him, retracting its tentacle before thrusting deeply again.

Sidney twitched when another limb wound itself up his leg. The creature didn't seem to mind, snaking its tentacle up to his groin. It went straight for Sidney's scrotum. He kicked out in reflex, and it backed off, moving toward his cock instead.

That was safer territory for everyone involved. Sidney didn't like things near his ass, a byproduct of too many years of chirping and people playing grab-ass just because he worked out a lot. The sea creature seemed to respect that, tracing and retracing a line from the base of his cock to the tip and back. It was a lighter touch than he expected, not unwelcome, just foreign. The third time, it flicked at his foreskin, and Sidney bucked his hips involuntarily.

This seemed to encourage the creature, because it kept working at his tip even as another tentacle made its way over Sidney's hip and up his chest. It spent a moment teasing at his nipples before sliding over his collarbone and up to his neck.

Sidney might have panicked under normal circumstances, but the creature had him well-distracted with the teasing of his cock. When the tendril reached his mouth, he barely thought about it before parting his lips and taking it in. It tasted like saltwater, nothing more, smooth but sturdy on his tongue. It wasn't very different from giving head, though it was a little strange not to have someone writhing beneath his hands while he sucked.

It moved more than a dick, feeling his teeth and tongue before pushing to the back of his throat. Sidney gagged a little and it drew back, though it didn't slip entirely out of his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and flicked his tongue against the tip. The tendril thrust in again, and this time, Sidney was prepared for it. He swallowed around it, giving his best effort at deep-throating.

The creature responded by refocusing on his cock. The tentacle that had been teasing him was wrapped around him now, undulating in rhythm with the one in his mouth. Another one slipped between his balls, rubbing them as if feeling their weight.

He lost track of time after a while, the sun and saltwater and the sensation of floating leaving him disoriented in the best way. He was vaguely aware of Geno still beside him, still being worked over as well, but Sidney only had the wherewithal to notice his own pleasure. It was a slow pressure building up, but finally, _finally_ , the tentacle around his cock squeezed and stroked in just the right way and he came.

When he came back to earth, Sidney found himself in the shallow surf again, buffetted by the tide rolling in. Geno was beside him, naked still, eyes shut. He was definitely sunburned from head to toe. Sidney would chirp him about that later, though judging by the warmth and tightness of his skin, he was pink himself. He made a mental note to pick up some aloe when they headed back to town.

Geno opened his eyes, smiling shyly when he saw Sidney. "You like it?" he sighed happily.

Sidney tried to formulate a response that would properly convey what he was feeling. "I -- it's a little, uh -- I did? I did," he decided.

"Maybe we do again next year?" Geno wasn't looking at him now, but there was no mistaking the hope in his voice.

Sidney rolled over so he could look down at Geno and shield their eyes from the sun at the same time. "I'd like that," Sidney said.

*

When they met up with Taylor and her boyfriend for dinner later that evening, Taylor eyed their twin sunburns with a smirk. "So how was the beach?" she asked.

"It was good," Sidney said, giving Geno a small and private smile and linking hands with him. "We had a nice time."


End file.
